Components such as gas turbine compressor blades of aircraft engines, as well as the rotors for helicopters, are subject to severe sand erosion, especially in dusty environments. In the past, single layered, thick, hard metallic nitride coatings have been used to produce erosion resistance for such components. However, metal nitride coatings tend to delaminate, apparently due to high internal stress.